philosophyfandomcom-20200223-history
PRINCIPAL LIVING ONTOLOGISTS
Brian Cantwell Smith On the Origins of Objects Professor of Philosophy and Computer Science, University of Toronto David Woodruff Smith b. 1944 Professor of Philosophy, Stanford University Fred Sommers: Ontology and Logic of Terms b. 1923 Professor of Philosophy, Emeritus, Brandeis University John F. Sowa Computer Scientist Amie Lynn Thomasson b. 1968 Associate Professor of Philosophy, University of Miami William Vallicella American Philosopher Peter van Inwagen John Cardinal O'Hara Professor of Philosophy, University of Notre Dame Achille Varzi b. 1958 Professor of Philosophy, Columbia University David Weissman b. 1936 Professor of philosophy at City College of New York Jan Westerhoff Lecturer in Philosophy, University of Durham David Wiggins b. 1933 Wykeham Professor, Emeritus, at Oxford University Boguslaw Wolniewicz and the Formal Ontology of Situations b. 1927 Professor of Philosophy, Warsaw University Stephen Yablo Professor of Philosophy, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Edward Zalta b. 1952 Senior Research Scholar at the Center for the Study of Language and Information (CSLI) William Rapaport Associate Professor of Computer Science, University of Buffalo, The State University of New York Nicholas Rescher b. 1928 Professor of Philosophy, University of Pittsburgh Gary Rosenkrantz Professor of Philosophy and Head of Department at the University of North Carolina at Greensboro Edmund Runggaldier b. 1946 Professor of Philosophy, Institut für Christliche Philosophie, Innsbruck Nathan Salmon b. 1951 Professor of Philosophy, University of California, Santa Barbara Theodore Sider Professor of Philosophy, Rutgers University Peter Simons b. 1950 Professor of Philosophy, Leeds University Barry Smith b. 1952 SUNY Distinguished Professor of Bioinformatics and Ontology Liliana Albertazzi: Ontology and Psychology b. 1947 Professor of Philosophy of Language , Sociology Faculty of Trento University (Italy) D. M. (David Malet) Armstrong's Moderate Realism b. 1926 Professor of Philosophy (Emeritus) at the University of Sidney John Bacon b. 1940 Australian Philosopher George Bealer Professor of Philosophy, Yale University Ermanno Bencivenga b. 1950 Professor of Philosophy, University of California, Irvine Jocelyn Benoist b. 1968 Professor of Philosophy, University of Paris I (Sorbonne) Mauricio Beuchot Puente b. 1950 Professor of Semantics and Philosophy, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México Roy Bhaskar b. 1944 British Philosopher The Scientific Philosophy of Mario Bunge b. 1919 Argentinean Philosopher The Ontological Realism of Panayot Butchvarov b. 1933 Professor Emeritus at Iowa University Keith Campbell b. 1938 Australian Philosopher Richard Cartwright Professor Emeritus of Philosophy at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Arindam Chakrabarti Professor of Philosophy, Director, Center for South Asian Studies Arkadiusz Chrudzimski b. 1967 Polish Philosopher, University of Salzburg The Conceptual Realism of Nino Cocchiarella b. 1933 Professor Emeritus of Logic, Indiana University Jan Dejnozka b. 1951 American Philosopher George Englebretsen on the Philosophy of Fred Sommers Full Professor of Philosophy, Bishop's University Kit Fine and the Ontology of Modal Actualism b. 1946 Silver Professor of Philosophy, New York University Jorge J. E. Gracia b. 1942 Distinguished Professor of Philosophy, State University of New York at Buffalo Reinhardt Grossmann b. 1931 Professor Emeritus of Philosophy, Indiana University Horace Romano (Rom) Harré b. 1927 Professor at Oxford University, England and Georgetown University, USA John Heil Professor of Philosophy, Washington University in St. Louis Jaakko Hintikka b. 1929 Professor of Philosophy, Boston University Herbert Hochberg b. 1929 Professor of Philosophy, University of Texas at Austin Joshua Hoffman Professor of Philosophy at the University of North Carolina at Greensboro Thomas Hofweber b. 1969 Assistant Professor of Philosophy, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Dale Jacquette b. 1953 Professor of Philosophy, Pennsylvania State University Jacek Juliusz Jadacki b. 1946 Head of Department of Logical Semiotics, (Warsaw University) Ingvar Johansson b. 1943 Swedish Philosopher Saul Kripke b. 1940 Distinguished Professor of Philosophy, The City University of New York Graduate Center Guido Küng Professor, Emeritus, University of Fribourg Karel J. Lambert b. 1928 Research Professor of Logic and the Philosophy of Science, University of California, Irvine Henry Laycock Professor of Philosophy, Queen's University in Kingston, Canada Leonard Linsky Professor Emeritus of Philosophy, University of Chicago Jonathan E. Lowe b. 1953 Professor of Philosophy, Durham University Jean-Luc Marion b. 1946 Professor of Philosophy, University of Paris-Sorbonne (Paris IV) Uwe Meixner b. 1956 Professor of Philosophy, University of Regensburg Donald W. Mertz b. 1947 Affiliate Associate Professor, St. Louis University of Missouri Kevin Mulligan b. 1951 Deputy Director, Swiss NCCR in Affective Sciences Frédéric Nef Professor of Philosophy, École des hautes études en sciences sociales, Paris Mieczyslaw Omyla b. 1941 Professor of Logic, Warsaw University Obdulio Banda b. 1944 Professor of Philosophy. Universidad Nacional del Centro Terence Parsons b. 1939 Professor of Philosophy and Linguistics at University of California, Los Angeles JacekPaśniczek Professor of Philosophy, Maria Curie-Sklodowska University, Poland Lorenzo Peña b. 1944 Science Professor, Institute of Philosophy of the CSIC Jerzy Perzanowski: Ontology and Ontologics b. 1943 Professor of Logic, Jagellonian University Jean Petitot b. 1944 Professor at the Mathematical Center of the School for Advanced Studies in Social Sciences Paris Alvin Plantinga b. 1932 John A. O'Brien Professor of Philosophy, University of Notre Dame The Formal Ontology of Roberto Poli b. 1955 Assistant Professor, University of Trento (Italy) Graham Priest b. 1948 Boyce Gibson Professor of Philosophy, University of Melbourne Hilary Putnam b. 1926 Professor of Philosophy, Emeritus, Harvard University